


I Won’t Let Death Come For You

by Knife_Wife



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, happyish ending, i just love them okay, kind of angst?, they’re so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knife_Wife/pseuds/Knife_Wife
Summary: The aftermath of V7 Ch6. Massive spoilers. Robyn stays by Fiona’s side.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	I Won’t Let Death Come For You

After the darkness comes the screaming. Robyn can hear the sounds of the crowd, even if she can’t see them. She hears slashing, crying, and agonizing wails. Death permeates through the air; human and faunus wonder-alike if they will survive. If their loved ones will. If they’ll ever get to see tomorrow.

Robyn is lucky, for now. Fiona hasn’t left her side. Both are shell-shocked, frozen in fear from the ongoing massacre. Fiona finally breaks through her nerves because she knows that Robyn is a likely target. Danger has always been a part of her girlfriend’s life since the moment she decided to fight for Mantle.

Fiona and Robyn stand back to back, as Fiona knows for certain, “We _have_ to get you out of here!”

Fiona hears a nearby floorboard creak, and knows it’s already too late. In the split second she turns her head to address Robyn, someone, or something lunges at her. She makes out the glowing, purple eyes of her assailant, and then she can feel a blade tear through her abdomen.

Robyn hears Fiona’s scream, hears her body crash against the stage. She would do anything to take her place, to spare her from any more pain. She would run to Fiona, hold her hand, reassure her, but she couldn’t see a damned thing.

It was rare for Robyn to panic. She was especially known to be level-headed and logical. It was the reason she had a chance to run for council. And yet, here she was, vigorously aiming her weapon at thin air as she could hear more of the carnage. She had never felt more powerless in her life.

Robyn wonders if it’s over as she feels a huge weight knock her over. Penny stands over her, and Robyn is briefly relieved to see the beloved protector. The shine of Penny’s blades would be mesmerizing if not for the current situation.

It seems to take forever before the lights flicker and finally turn on. Everyone already knows what has happened.

Robyn almost wishes that she was still in the dark. She sees Penny. Not in the same light, literally and metaphorically. Penny stands at the centre of the stage, appearing to be just as terrified as everyone else.

Robyn stares blankly at the mutilated civilians, and back at Penny, her grip on her weapon subconsciously tightens. “Penny...?”

Penny snaps her head in Robyn’s direction. Robyn has no doubt from her expression that if Penny was capable of crying, she would be.

“I- I didn’t!” She sputters.

But Robyn doesn’t care. She runs to Fiona, shoving the Pipsqueak away from her with equal parts anger and suspicion. If there’s one thing that’s been emphasized tonight it’s that she can’t trust anyone. Mostly anyone.

Robyn’s hands press down firmly on the wound, and she grimaces as more blood stains Fiona’s clothing.

Fiona opens her eyes with a bundle of emotions she cannot possibly express. It’s blurry, but she can make out Robyn, and she looks horrified. Fiona manages to grunt that she’s okay, even if she’s not. She puts her hand on top of Robyn’s to convince her.

Robyn’s breath hitches in her throat. How was it, that even when Fiona was injured, _she_ was comforting _her_? Robyn stared gratefully into Fiona’s eyes. Still bright, still full of kindness and concern, but not for herself.

Robyn tries to sound confident, but she sounds more like a begging child than anything else.

“J-Just hold on, okay? The pathetic medical staff will be here soon, I’ll make sure of it.”

Fiona weakly laughs before she remembers she wasn’t the only one that was attacked. The pleas of people, children, adults, all echo throughout the building. She holds Robyn’s hand firmly, savouring the warmth, the fact she was alive.

Robyn urges Fiona to keep still, as she tries to sit-up to see the results of the onslaught.

Robyn lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She knows Fiona won’t sit still until she tells her.

Robyn gazes at the bodies. The blood. She can’t focus on counting so she tells Fiona that around 7-10 people are dead. Fiona’s eyes widen, and she looks crestfallen.

“Hey... Just worry about yourself right now, okay?” Robyn knows that Fiona is selfless, but she really wishes that Fiona wasn’t at the moment.

Fiona senses Robyn’s distress. It’s pretty easy to tell, considering it’s an unusual occurence. She wants, more than anything, for Robyn to be happy. She’s always wanted that.

Fiona raises her hand slowly to cup Robyn’s cheek and smiles. “You know I can’t do that.”

Robyn tries not to smile, because so many weren’t as lucky as her, but she can’t help it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t help it, I just love them so much!  
> Hope yall enjoyed, I don’t write a lot but I’m alright with how this came out.


End file.
